


Ordinary Day

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Domestic Rhink, Internet Husbands, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: An uneventful day in the life of Rhett and Link, punctuated with love and care.





	

_6:30 a.m._

“Rhett? Come on, it’s time to get up.”

A grunt came from underneath the comforter. Link nudged him. “Rheeeett?” he said in a sing song voice.

“5 more minutes?” Rhett pleaded.

“Nope.” Link climbed out of bed. “We gotta go.”

Rhett threw the covers back. “Wake me when you get out of the shower?”

Link smirked. “Fine. But you better get up.”

Rhett smiled. “I promise.”

Link examined his reflection as he brushed his teeth and shaved. He got so lost in his thoughts he nicked his chin. “Dang” he whispered.

He went over to the shower and turned the water on, slightly cupping his hand underneath the water and testing the temperature. When it was satisfactory, he undressed and got in. Link hummed a vaguely familiar tune as he scrubbed his body and rinsed off. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and reached for his glasses. Link took a moment to notice the cool smooth texture of his hair product as he styled his hair. He winked at the tall blue eyed gentleman staring back at him.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Link called out as he walked into the bedroom. “It’s your turn.”

Rhett was already up, sitting on the edge of the bed checking his phone. “You leave any hot water for me?”

“Plenty.” Link called out from the closet. He stroked his chin as he contemplated what he wanted to wear that day. He stuck his head out to ask Rhett for suggestions, but he was already in the bathroom. He finally decided on a pair of jeans, gray t-shirt, and his purple cardigan. After putting on his Nikes, he stood in front of the full length mirror in the hallway. Pleased with himself, Link went to the kitchen to make coffee and wait for Rhett.

About 20 minutes later Rhett strolled into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. “What’s on the schedule today?”

Link checked his phone. “Nothing major. Just a regular day of tapings, possible brainstorming session.”

“Sounds good.” Rhett made Link a bowl of cereal and made one for himself.

45 minutes later, Rhett and Link were at the studio. They greeted the crew as they headed to their office.

“How long until taping?” Rhett asked.

Link checked the time. “About a hour?”

Rhett nodded. “Good. I need to answer a few emails.” Rhett put in his earbuds and continued the audiobook he was listening to as he poured over his inbox and carefully selected which messages were a priority and which ones could wait. Link sat at his desk and read a book, occasionally jotting down any thoughts and ideas he had so he could share them with Rhett later.

“Showtime.” Link said an hour later. He got up and kissed Rhett on the forehead. Rhett took out his earbuds and smiled. “It’s time?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Link waited for Rhett to join him at the door and the two men walked towards the studio together, Rhett’s hand on the small of Link’s back.

They taped two episodes in a row without incident. It was one of those days where the energy was good and the jokes rolled easily. Anyone who may have doubted how genuine Rhett and Link were would only have to look in their eyes, especially when they were looking at each other. The love, both for what they were doing and each other, was real.

_3:00 p.m._

Rhett and Link returned to their office for the rest of the day, brainstorming ideas for Ear Biscuits and planning future appearances. After meeting with the crew and tying up a few loose ends with the book, they decided to call it a day. Link wanted a nap, and Rhett knew if he fell asleep at the office so late in the day, they’d never leave.

When they got home, Link nodded off on the couch while Rhett grilled burgers for dinner. It was typical sunny California day and Rhett loved cooking outside. He happily hummed to himself as he flipped the burgers, his brain buzzing as soon as the smell of charcoal and seasonings hit his nostrils.

Link woke up in time to see Rhett chopping up ingredients for a salad. Link joined him in the kitchen.

“Hey Rhett, catch.” Link said, picking up a piece of cucumber. Rhett opened his mouth and Link easily tossed it his mouth.  “Get the dressing for me, will ya?” Rhett motioned towards the fridge.

“Sure.”

Rhett and Link decided to eat dinner outside, watching the sun go down as they filled their bellies with tasty food and glasses of lemonade. Rhett ate quickly, as usual, and attempted to play footsie with Link as he waited for him to finish eating.

Link raised an eyebrow. “Do you mind? Some of us actually eat our food instead of inhaling it.”

Rhett chuckled. “Sorry.”

Rhett behaved himself until Link finished eating. The two of them cleaned up everything, and decided to retire to their bedroom for the rest of the night.

_8:00 p.m._

Rhett turned on a documentary. Link watched a for a while but began to doze.

“Another nap?” Rhett teased.

“Sorry! It’s been a long day and my stomach’s full of food.” He patted it happily.

“Here’s something that will keep you awake.” Rhett pulled Link close to him and started a wrestling match, which naturally evolved into a pillow fight. Link took off his glasses before Rhett had a chance to knock them off. Rhett lunged across the bed for Link, but Link, anticipating Rhett’s move, got up and ran out of the room. They chased each other around the house until they ended back in the bedroom. Rhett collapsed on the bed, out of breath.

“Well, you awake?”

“Yeah.” Link said, breathing heavily. “You?””

Rhett snorted. “Actually now _I’m_ tired. So much for that plan.”

Link chuckled and laid down next to Rhett. “How about that documentary then?”

“Sounds good.” They snuggled up under the covers and resumed the movie. When it was over, Rhett went to do some work in their office while Link remained in bed and read a book.

“Rhett?” Link called out after a while. “It’s time for bed.”

“Okay.” Rhett closed his computer and came back into the bedroom. He undressed and got in bed, quickly moving into his usual sleeping position.

Link watched Rhett with interest. “Hey, you forgot something.”

“What?” Rhett said, not opening his eyes.

“You know.”

Rhett looked up at Link and sighed. “Link, I’m too tired tonight.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Not _that_.” Link puckered his lips.

“Oh!” Rhett smiled and gleefully kissed Link on his waiting lips. “Good night Link.”

“Good night Rhett. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Link turned off the light. It didn’t take long for their breathing to match; slow deep breaths that carried them away from the day and into rest.


End file.
